


Puppy Love

by laurenslovesturtles



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst in 1st chapter, dog walker au, not too much after that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenslovesturtles/pseuds/laurenslovesturtles
Summary: After Yuuri's life takes a turn for the worst, he signs up to walk a dog, a seemingly harmless job. Little does he know the dog just so happens to belong to his idol.aka: the victuuri dog walking au no one asked for





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey it's me  
> ok so i really hope this doesn't suck it wasn't beta'd or anything  
> please let me know what you think xx

Yuuri Katsuki understood one thing about himself-he was a dog lover. He always had appreciated having a dog in his life, since he was small. Lately, it had become difficult; since being away at college in the United States he hadn't seen his family dog Vicchan in months. 

He had had the fluffy brown poodle since he was about 13, and he was 23 now. Luckily, his parents were taking extra care of Vicchan while Yuuri was on a semester away to Russia. 

He didn't know why he picked Russia to stay in. Well, that's what he told Phichit, he knew why he did. Victor Nikiforov, his skating idol (and celebrity crush). Yuuri was sure Phichit suspected this was the reason he bargained for Russia to be their abroad destination, but he was kind enough to not tease too much. 

Yuuri stood now, about to pick up a call from his parents in Phichit's and his shared small apartment in St. Petersburg. He smiled at his lock screen of a photo of a smiling 18 year old version of himself hugging a wild, happy Vicchan. 

"Hey mom! How're things?" Yuuri said happily, pressing the speaker phone button. He loved the weekly phone calls to home, they made him feel a bit less homesick for Japan. 

"Yuuri... We-We have to tell you something." His mother spoke in a quiet tone, unlike her usually energetic self. Yuuri's demeanor immediately changed and his brow furrowed. Phichit looked up from where he was sat on the sofa, blinking a few times. 

"What's wrong? Is everyone alright? Is dad ok? You? Mari?" Yuuri asked frantically, grasping the phone so tightly, his knuckles turned white. 

"It's-It's Vicchan." Yuuri's mom said sadly. 

Vicchan. Vicchan. How could Yuuri forget to ask about his beloved pet. His eyes widened and he almost dropped his phone on the tile, while the room seemed to drop in temperature. 

"He's gone Yuuri." Yuuri stayed silent, his breath catching in his throat. Phichit got up off the sofa quickly, walking towards Yuuri to comfort him after the call ended. He knew how important Vicchan was to Yuuri. 

"He's.. He can't be. I... How could I not be there to say goodbye?" Yuuri said, tears welling up in his eyes. This couldn't be worse, he knew it. 

"I'm so sorry, dear. I know how much he meant to you. He was old, though. It's not your fault." His mother said, he soothing tone returning. Yuuri shut his eyes, blinking away the tears, but a few escaped and streamed down his cheeks. 

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye." He mumbled, breath shaky. He knew he shouldn't be so upset, but Vicchan was basically his world until he left Japan for the United States. His phone case was covered in tiny cartoon poodles for God's sake. 

"I know, I know," Yuuri's mother tried to console him for a few moments longer, but he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. 

"Mom, I have to go," Yuuri said with barely any emotion. He felt numb. His mother sighed quietly, and bid him goodbye, after apologizing again. Yuuri pressed the end call button and stood frozen for what felt like forever. Phichit came over a placed careful, comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"Yuuri? Are you ok?" Phichit could obviously tell he wasn't, but it was common courtesy to ask. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, and let Phichit lead him to his room. Yuuri laid down and shut his eyes. Luckily it was a Saturday, so he had time to grieve. 

He just wanted to sleep for a while. Forget the terrible thing that just took over his thoughts. He couldn't believe it. Vicchan. He didn't even say goodbye.  
___________________________

By the time Yuuri woke up, it was dark already. And cold. It was always so cold in Russia. He blinked a few times and sat up, adjusting to the darkness enveloping the room. The memories of earlier in the day flooded back and Yuuri frowned, his head falling back down to the pillow. He lay there for a few moments before willing himself to get up and shuffle back to the living room. 

"Hey buddy, how're you feelin'," Phichit asked from the kitchen, as he saw Yuuri walk in. 

"I've had better days," Yuuri spoke, cringing slightly at his raspy, cracking voice. He sat at the table and rested his chin on his palm. 

"Want some food?" Phichit asked, gesturing to the stove where a pot was boiling with pasta. Yuuri shook his head and mumbled he wasn't very hungry. 

"I think.. I'm gonna go for a little walk. I need to clear my head." Yuuri spoke quietly, standing up and grabbing his coat off the rack. He slid his sneakers on quickly. 

Phichit frowned, "You sure? It's cold..and dark." Yuuri nodded, and said, "I won't be out long." His friend nodded and gave him a small smile. Yuuri headed out the door, hands in his pockets. 

Walking down the street, he watched cars go by and stood in awe of all the lights of the city. It was one of his favorite things about St. Petersburg. He wandered the streets, trying to distract himself with bright signs and colorful store windows, but his mind continued to wander to Vicchan. 

Yuuri just wished he could have been there, but would that have been worse? It wouldn't have been easy to see Vicchan like that. 

Yuuri ended up in a part of the city he didn't dare to venture to very often, the high end area. Tall apartment buildings and fancy stores dotted the street. He always imagined what it would be like to live in a place like that.

His eyes caught on to a poster stapled carefully to a telephone pole. It was bright blue and the top read:

                                     _____  
   "Seeking Dog-Walker for Energetic Poodle!  
    Call or Text +812 319 xx xx for information!"  
                                    _____

Yuuri blinked at it, reading it over a few times. Dog-walker. He could do that! He needed some extra cash, and an easy job like that would be perfect. Plus, the fact that it involved a dog helped. 

He quickly took down the number in his phone and headed back home. This had to work out. 

By the time Yuuri got home, Phichit had fallen asleep. He quietly entered the apartment to see him snoring quietly on the sofa, the tv playing some old movie. Yuuri tiptoed quietly to his room and pulled his phone out, opening to the messaging app. 

>>Yuuri: Hi, my name is Yuuri Katsuki, and i'm interested in the dog walking position. 

He then realized how late it was. 

>>Yuuri: Sorry! I know it's kinda late so- 

Before he even finished typing, he got a response from the number. 

>>+812 319 xx xx: Ah yes!! Wonderful! I am Victor, and I need someone to walk my Makkachin at night, since I had a scheduling change. 

>>+812 319 xx xx: Maybe you can come by to my apartment tomorrow and meet the pup, yes? 

The number, Victor, included an address of a place in the high end neighborhood Yuuri found the poster in. His eyes widened comically. Victor? Makkachin? Any Victor Nikiforov fan knew that Victor loved his poodle Makkachin dearly! (Well, the insane fans like Yuuri.) 

It couldn't be. There was no way Yuuri just basically signed up to walk Victor Nikiforov's dog. He sat looking at the texts with his mouth hanging open, before remembering he should respond. 

>>Yuuri: Yes, that sounds good! Any particular time? 

>>+812 319 xx xx: 12?

Yuuri shot back "Yes, see you then!", and shut off the phone. He shut his eyes and breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

There was a chance he might be meeting Victor Nikiforov and his dog tomorrow. This wasn't how Yuuri expected the night to go. 

He fell asleep dreaming about Vicchan, but there was also a new fluffy, brown poodle running with him, and flashes of sliver hair and sparkling aquamarine eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there! i hope you enjoy this chap it's been a long day i just went back to school after break soooo i think i'm gonna watch yoi and take a nap

Yuuri woke the next morning to the sound of his phone blaring an alarm. Time for his early morning run. Gross. 

Not so much gross as it was an annoyance, but there wasn't time to gain weight while he was away. As soon as he returned to the U.S. he'd have to get right back into intense training. Currently, Yuuri was training every other day with someone who was a friend of Celestino's, along with Phichit, so they didn't lose any skills while being abroad. 

Yuuri always hated runs at the beginning, but after getting into a pace, a nice, steady rhythm, it was almost calming. He was free to let his mind wander and enjoyed the space and fresh air, all while getting his daily exercise. 

Today though, the burden of his thoughts rested on his events for the day. He was (possibly) meeting Victor Nikiforov in just a few hours to walk his dog. That wasn't what he was expecting to be able to say when he woke up yesterday. 

Then again, there was the potential that the mysterious Victor he was texting about the job wasn't the Victor of his dreams, and just some other random Russian who happened to have a Makkachin. He figured that would be incredibly disappointing, and he should not think about that. 

Yuuri ran through the streets, music blasting in his ears, mind fixated on Victor. He wondered what his apartment would look like, if Makkachin would even like him. What if someone else already got the job and Victor just forgot to tell him? Oh God, this was going to go horribly wrong somehow. 

Yuuri eventually arrived back at the apartment, sweating even in the cold morning air of St. Petersburg. Phichit had apparently just woken up, and was sat at the table, wearing a hamster onesie. 

"Hey Yuuri, how're you feeling?" Phichit asked sleepily, eyes blinking at him as he walked towards the dining area. Oh right, yesterday. 

Yuuri had tried to forget the tragedy that occurred yesterday, his poor Vicchan. But he had to admit, focusing on the somewhat interview had helped to take his mind off that. 

"I'm actually doing better, thanks Phichit." He walked over to grab a box of granola and a bowl. "I have an interview for a little part time job later." He said, fixing his breakfast. 

Phichit's eyes lit up. "Yuuri, that's great!" Yuuri smiled at his friend, and moved to the table to sit across from him. "What's it for?" 

"Uh, to walk a dog. I figured, easy money, right?" Yuuri didn't mention the fact that there was a potential the client would be his long time idol. Phichit hummed quietly and returned to looking at his instagram feed like he was doing when Yuuri walked in. 

Yuuri quickly finished up his breakfast and headed to take a shower. He stepped under the warm spray of the water and sighed, letting it wash over him. He tried to not think that Victor had probably done the same thing that morning. 'Stop it Yuuri, that's creepy. You're creepy.' He thought to himself, lathering shampoo into his hair. 

He stood in the shower for longer than necessary, becoming more and more nervous about the interview. Why was he nervous? It was just a job, right? 

By the time he had to start heading over to the address Victor had sent, Yuuri was feeling more nervous than ever. He had switched outfits three times and still felt like he should've picked something else. He hoped he looked good enough. 

His fixed his hair the entire way up to the top floor of the building and paced the hallway a couple times before bravely knocking on the door. This was it. 

The door swung open and Yuuri's eyes widened. There stood Victor Nikiforov. In a towel. Practically naked. 

Yuuri opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Victor smiled. "Hi, you're here for the job, right? Come in." He gestured Yuuri in. 

Yuuri was still in utter disbelief that it was, in fact Victor Nikiforov, and that he was in Actual Victor's apartment. 

"You want anything?" Yuuri's head snapped up to meet Victor's eyes. God, were they intense. A swirl of blues, that shone happily and hit him deep in the emotions. 

"I'm ok, thanks," He managed to croak out, cringing at the sound of his own voice, after hearing Victor's. Victor smiled slightly, almost smirking, which literally almost killed Yuuri. There was the fact that he was still also basically naked except for a sheet. 

"So, come sit down, don't be shy." Victor out a hand on Yuuri's back and led him to the couch. "I'll get Makka," He said, wandering off into another room. Yuuri was sure his cheeks were bright red, bordering on tomato. 

A happy brown poodle, similar to Vicchan came bounding in, its tongue hanging out. Yuuri's face lit up and Makkachin jumped up to sniff him. Yuuri laughed as the dog licked his face. He didn't notice Victor's eyes light up at the sound, a smile gracing his features. 

"Makka likes you, I see," Victor said, the smile leaking into his voice. Yuuri looked up and blushed wildly, a small laugh escaping his mouth. 

"Uh, I guess so. That's good, right?" Yuuri said, smiling quietly. Victor nodded, "Very." He sat down on the couch, Makkachin squished between them. 

"It seems you'd be perfect for the job...." Victor gestured. "Yuuri!" He piped up, nervously. 

Victor nodded. "Yuuri. You've got it." He spoke, hand reaching up to pet his dog, brushing against Yuuri's for a split second. 

Just as Yuuri was about to answer, his phone lit up on the table with a text or a tweet or some notification Yuuri wasn't paying attention to, because his lock screen was still Victor. And the actual Victor could see it. 

Yuuri sat still for a minute until the phone screen shut off, blinking. Victor stared at the phone after it went dark. He picked it up and pressed the button to turn it on. Yuuri helped slightly and Victor chuckled. 

"A fan?" He said, smiling. Yuuri almost fell out of his seat. This was all too much. "Uh.. You could say that." 

Victor hummed thoughtfully. "So you must have known when you saw that poster it was me?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "Uh, not until you texted me your name and stuff, I... I understand if you don't want me for the job anymore." Yuuri said, head bowed. 

He stayed like that as Victor stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand tilt his chin up. Victor's face was a lot closer than it was before. Yuuri's breath hitched as his eyes locked with Victor's. 

"Yuuri. Don't you worry. I said you'd be perfect, yes? Do you trust me?" Victor's voice had lowered and he spoke in one calm, slow tone. Yuuri's cheeks were bright red and he stuttered. 

"Do you. Trust me," Victor said again, face moving even closer to Yuuri's 

"Yes," Yuuri managed to squeak out. Victor smirked at him. Suddenly, he sprang back to his previous spot and yelled out, "Good!" Yuuri was startled by the sudden change of demeanor and almost fell off the couch. 

"You can start tomorrow? I'll need you around 7:30. Makka walks for about 30-45 minutes and i should be home around 9:00, so if you could stay until I arrive home, that'd be lovely." Victor shot out. 

Yuuri mentally took notes. "Yes I can do that," He nodded. 

Victor smiled. "I'll have to give you a key. Just in case." Yuuri bit his lip. What did he do right in his life to be getting a key to Victor Nikiforov's apartment? 

They discussed basics, where Makkachin usually walked, what he liked to eat just in case, the face that Yuuri should "make himself at home while he was alone!", and more. 

Finally, Yuuri realized he had been out a while. "I should. Probably get going," He said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Victor smiled, "Sure. You'll have to come back at some point to pick up a key. Or I could drop it off to you. Where do you live, Yuuri?" Yuuri almost fainted, still mostly naked Victor was asking where he lived. He spouted off his address and Victor nodded. 

"I guess I'll see you soon then." He got up and walked Yuuri to the door. "Thank you Yuuri. You're really saving me with this." Yuuri mumbled "No problem," while his cheeks blushed bright pink. 

He finally left and walked down the hall disbelieving most of what just happened. 

How the hell was he supposed to explain all this to Phichit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked that! let me know thoughts & ideas you have !! i literally love getting a comment i like cry bc people actually read & like my work and ah :,) xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry it's been a while !! it's been a crazy few days. i'm gonna try to update every couple days, every three at most, but don't hold be to that, high school is a bitch   
> hope you enjoy!!

Yuuri was honestly still having a hard time believing the previous night. He was literally employed by his long-time idol and was going to be at his home every night. He arrived home in somewhat of a trance, and luckily Phichit left him alone for the most part, most likely figuring he was still grieving Vicchan, which he was, just on a smaller, less drastic scale. 

Phichit asked him how the interview went, and Yuuri replied with a smile that it went "pretty well, and that he'd been offered the job." His friend smiled and told him that was great, and that was the end of that. 

Or so Yuuri thought. 

It was a Monday, and Yuuri and Phichit both didn't have classes, which was nice; they appreciated the three-day weekends. Phichit lounged on the couch watching some internet videos of hamsters on his laptop and giggling quietly. Yuuri was stood in the kitchen, stirring their lunch. 

A knock was heard at the door, and Phichit looked over to Yuuri. "Are we expecting anyone?" He asked. Yuuri shrugged, completely forgetting about the key Victor was dropping off to his house. 

Phichit got up and opened the door, gasping loudly. "You're...You...I-What?" He stuttered, gaping and blinking with wide eyes. 

There he was. Victor Nikiforov. Actual Victor Nikiforov. Hair messy and tousled, dressed in an soft, oversized sweater. Yuuri could've just died right there. 

Victor smiled widely, "Phichit, yes?" He stuck out a hand. And the door was slammed shut. 

"Phichit!" Yuuri gasped, running to open the door again, smiling painfully. "I am so sorry about that." 

Victor kept his million dollar grin and let out a laugh. "Do not worry, my Yuuri," He spoke quietly, reaching out to place a hand on Yuuri's arm, winking. Was he trying to make him have an aneurysm? 

Phichit stood behind Yuuri, letting out a squeak. "Care to explain why Victor Nikiforov is at our house?" He managed to get out, staring at the scene in disbelief. Victor looked back and forth between Yuuri and Phichit, keeping a cautious smile on his face. 

"I..Um..." Yuuri's face flushed, and he spun around quickly, playing with a thread on his jacket. "Remember that dog walking job i mentioned?" Phichit nodded. "Um, it's...Victor's dog." 

Phichit's eyes widened. "Holy shit," He muttered. Suddenly a huge grin broke out on his face. "Man, what I would have paid to see your face when you saw it was him!" Phichit laughed, as Yuuri smacked him a few times to shut him up, face darkening to a shade of red he didn't even realize was possible. 

Victor's smile brightened. "It was pretty hilarious," He said, causing Yuuri to snap back around to face him. Victor's sparkling eyes, and tousled hair seemed to make him unable to be annoyed at him. 

"I brought your key, Yuuri. So you can start tonight. I'll have to leave around 7 so if you can get there near then, that'd be lovely," Victor rattled off, as Yuuri nodded. 

"That won't be a problem." He stated confidently. 

Victor smiled, "Wonderful." He leant down and patted Makkachin's head, and the dog licked his hand. "They just had to make practice at night, when I need to walk my Makkachin." He said, grumbling slightly. 

"Because he's a professional skater, your idol to be more specific," Phichit said, leaning forward and whispering into Yuuri's ear, teasing lacing his tone. Yuuri squeaked slightly, and punched Phichit playfully in the shoulder. 

"Oh yes, I'm already very aware of how my Yuuri is infatuated with me," Victor spoke, smirking and rising up to eye level. "I can tell," He said, pointing behind Yuuri to the-Oh My God. The poster of Victor on the wall. 

Phichit snickered quietly into his hand. 

Yuuri wished he could sink into the floor. 

"It's alright. It's very cute. Boosts my self confidence." Victor said, patting Yuuri's shoulder while he attempted to shrivel up and die. He pulled Yuuri's hand closer to his body and immediately caught his attention. 

Victor handed over the key to Yuuri, his warm hand pressing it gently into his palm. His fingers lingered longer than necessary to just hand a key to someone, but Yuuri wasn't really complaining.

Victor's face moved closer, until he could feel the warm breath from Victor on his face. "See you later, Yuuri~" Victor mumbled, lazily smiling and turning around to walk out the door. 

"Do svidaniya!" Victor said happily as he walked down the hallway of their apartment building. 

Yuuri stood blinking and facing the door, the key in his hand. Phichit was gaping. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that when I woke up today," He said, after a low whistle. 

"Yeah, well you get used to it," Yuuri mumbled under his breath. He put the key on his small ring with the key to their apartment and sighed, falling tiredly onto the couch with a groan. 

"So, Yuuri, buddy, my pal," Phichit started, and he sat down next to his friend. "When were you planning on telling me it was Victor you were working for? Or was it just a fun surprise to wait until he actually showed up to our house." Phichit didn't sound angry, just curious, and of course, teasing slightly.

Yuuri blushed widely, "Uh..I'm really sorry!" He bowed his head. "I'm honestly having a hard time believing it myself so I didn't even know how to tell you!" Yuuri pushed his glasses up and looked Phichit in the eyes. 

He was smiling. That was a good sign. His friend patted him on the shoulder. "Oh Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri." He ruffled Yuuri's hair and got up, heading to his room. 

Before entering the door, Phichit stopped and said, "I think this will be really good for you. You'll have to tell me all about it." He smiled and walked into his room. 

Yuuri sat in disbelief of how well everything suddenly was starting to go. He had a few hours before he needed to head over to Victor's, why not get some practice in? 

He yelled to Phichit he was going to their temporary training rink and got dressed in his warm Japan jacket and sweats. Picking up his skate bag, he headed out the door to catch a bus to the other side of the city. 

On the way there, Yuuri sat and watched the buildings rush by. All the little cafes and shops where people were having their own ridiculous stories to live. He wanted to know them all. But it would probably be best for everyone's sake if he focused on his own sudden strange change. 

Yuuri walked into the rink, raising an arm to wave at the woman sat behind the desk. She greeted him happily. She was always smiling. 

He sat quietly, tying his skates on and stretching a bit to avoid injury. Yuuri hadn't skated in a few days. One of the things he disliked about his time here was the lack of a training regimen. Celestino kept him on his toes, and he missed that solidity. 

It was nice to focus on basics for the time being. He would work on the more complex jumps and spins once he arrived back in the United States. His worst enemy had always been those jumps, especially quads. 

Victor was a pro at quads. He was basically a pro at everything. As Yuuri lazily skated figure-eights to get used to the ice, he noticed in everything he did, every situation, his mind always ended up slipping to Victor somehow. That was gonna be strange when he got to see the man every day. 

Yuuri spun around and attempted basic singles and doubles he knew he had down pat. He wanted  
to work on lifting his arm while completing them, since it led to more points in competition. 

Being on the ice and being able to be free to do whatever he liked for a small time frame, even for a couple of minutes, was such a wonderful feeling. He wondered if Victor felt the same. 

After spending a few hours skating, Yuuri realized he needed to be at Victor's soon. He headed home, to shower and put on nicer clothes. He wanted to get there at 6:45, since Victor had to leave at 7:00. 

Yuuri walked to Victor's apartment building wondering what this first night was going to be like. See Victor, walk Makkachin, head back to Victor's and wait for him. This would be every day. 

Every single day he got to see Victor. It had him wondering what he had done right to please the gods to deserve this. 

He knocked on the door to Victor's, still nervous, and hoping he'd have on more clothes than last time. He swung open the door with a huge smile on his face, hair tousled and hanging over one shining eye. He waved his arm to gesture Yuuri in, "Come in, Yuuri, come in!" 

He grabbed Yuuri's hand and led him towards his room, causing a blush to blossom on Yuuri's cheeks, saying, "Makkachin is excited to see you again. Just can't wait to be walked. Right, my pup?" Makkachin hopped from her spot lounging lazily on Victor's bed and ran to Yuuri, her mood taking a complete 180 at the sight of people. 

Yuuri happily pet her, as Victor stood watching the scene. "Well, I better run, if I'm late, Yakov will have my head," He made a noise of fake fear and smiled. Yuuri couldn't help but smile back, Victor's was contagious. 

Victor leaned forward and gave Yuuri a hug. Yuuri slightly tensed up in his arms, but desperately tried to relax. "You're really saving me, Yuuri, you'll never know how deeply I appreciate this." Victor patted Yuuri's back, and pulled back to stare at Yuuri's inevitably red face. Ocean blue eyes met honey brown. 

Victor waved and started towards the front door. Yuuri followed, as Makkachin did also. "Call me if you have any issues. I'm sure Makkachin will be a good dog for you, yes?" He reached down and rubbed Makkachin's head, causing her to lick his cheek happily. Victor's laugh rang out and hit Yuuri straight in the emotions. 

Victor stood back up and met his eyes again. "Goodbye, Yuuri." He smiled, grabbed his bag, and left the house. Yuuri stood watching the door for a bit longer than was probably necessary. 

He looked down at Makkachin. "You ready for a walk?" The dog circled happily and let out a bark. This was gonna be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked that, let me know with a kudos & comment!! i really take comments seriously, you guys have such awesome ideas thank you   
> ily guys xx

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! let me know what your thoughts are, and if i should continue this. i'm excited to write this! comments & kudos are so appreciated :))) <3


End file.
